Dimensional Heroes Side Stories: Tales from the Pokemon World
by jexi the hunter
Summary: Takes place after Hope Squad's disbandment. After the Shining Hope Squad disbands, a few of the Dimensional Heroes decide to have a go at it in the pokemon world. But how are they doing this? Well, find out.
1. Tale 1: Rarity the Contest Star

A lot of things have happened since the events of the Time Crisis. One of them being that a lot of the members on the team left for the Pokemon world to build teams and become stronger in their own way. These are the tales of those who went to the pokemon world to train. This is our first tale.

We open to a large contest hall in Slateport City in the Hoenn Region where a large audience had gathered around the stage as an announcer appeared on stage.

"Here we are at the Master Class Contest for these wonderful coordinators. But only one can claim the ribbons and be compared to the contest queen, Lisia!" the MC said.

Strutting onto the contest stage as the final competitor was a familiar purple haired girl as music played.

"What...is it? Yes it is! The new girl who's been sweeping up contest ribbons like candy. Its Rarity!" the MC said as Rarity was posing and pouting. "Now, we begin by doing the toughness competition."

Rarity snapped her fingers as the lights went off before they came back on with her now in a track suit.

"Let us get….physical! Come out, Swampert!" Rarity shouted tossing up a ball as a mud fish like creature came out. "Now, let's start with something fun!" she said as a stack of tiles came up from the ground. "Swampy dear, use Brick Break." Rarity said as Swampert jumped into the air and chopped down on the tall stack of bricks, breaking all of them in one go but debris falling from above.

"Now use Strength!" Rarity said as Swampert ferociously beat down the stones falling at it creating a sparkling rain as it hoisted Rarity up and held her up on its shoulder.

"Well, what an amazing display of toughness. Rarity takes the first ribbon, but will she succeed in the cuteness category as well?" the MC asked.

Swampert tossed Rarity high into the air before she landed in his hands now wearing a princess outfit. "Time to charm the audience! Go, Delcatty!" Rarity shouted as out came a purple cat creature.

"Now, my precious little kitty, time for play time!" Rarity said as a giant yarn ball fell from the sky as Delcatty went at it as it played with it like a normal sized kitten before it was balancing atop it and making cute faces as the ball rolled as the audience awwd.

"Well, Rarity just cinched cuteness. Now next: Coolness." the MC said.

Rarity then jumped into the yarn as Delcatty slashing it apart showing Rarity in a rocker outfit. "Now be as cool as my jams and dazzle the audience! Mightyena!" Rarity said as out came a black wolf like creature.

"Now, let's see how cool you really are, darling!" Rarity said as lowering from the air were six rubber balls on strings. As soon as they fell, Mightyena charged at all of them slashing them with Shadow Claw, with all of them falling still on the stage before splitting in perfect twos.

The audience went wild as Mightyena was given the coolness ribbon. "Next up! Cleverness!" the MC said.

Mightyena then slashed at Rarity's clothes, creating smoke before it showed her in a school girl outfit. "A fashion master is more than just a face! Come show your smarts,Castform!" Rarity said as out came a Castform.

"Use Sunny Day!" Rarity said as the sun shined as Castform turned into a sun.

"Weather Ball, then Rain Dance!" Rarity said as Castform fired a ball before it started to rain and turned into a raindrop.

"Weather Ball then Hail"! Rarity said as another ball was fired into the air before it started hailing and Castform turned misty.

"And one more Weather Ball!" Rarity said as Castform fired one last ball. Each ball hit the weather effects which somehow resulted in a massive rainbow over the stage.

The audience was cheering up a frenzy as Castform got the ribbon. "Now our final contest and the most amazing of them all….Beauty!"

The rainbow fell and washed over Rarity as she was now dressed in a gown studded with jewels. "Beauty is my forte darlings! Come and take the stage, Milotic!" Rarity said.

A ball was tossed into the water before rising from it was a beautiful fish like creature with sparkling scales. "Use Aqua Ring!" Rarity said as a ring of water appeared around it. "Now use Ice Beam to freeze it solid!" Rarity added as Milotic fired an ice beam as the ring was now frozen. "And finally, shatter it with Aqua Tail!" Rarity said as Milotic shattered the ring with a water surrounded tail, making sparkling icicles rain down all around it, showing off its shining scales.

The contest soon ended with Rarity sweeping the awards as she returned to her dressing room where a Gardevoir waited.

"Oh you were spectacular with the costume changes, love. I knew I could count on you." Rarity said.

"Voir." Gardevoir said happily as Rarity sat down at the make up table.

"Though, with all the contests over in Hoenn, I'll simply have to compete in ones off world. So, I hope you all are ready for that." she said as her pokemon agreed. "Then let us move on!" Rarity said with determination.

Next time….Odd...the Director?


	2. Tale 2: Odd the Director

Okay, I know what you guys are probably thinking. Me? Odd Della Robbia? A director in the pokemon world? Well, maybe its best if I start from the beginning.

The scene showed Odd in the forest with a camera and in his Lyoo form.

I decided to take some time off from the group so I could start shooting some new films using my Lyoko self as the actor. I was just firing some shots in a forest somewhere in Unova when I accidentally nailed this one guy in the back. I immediately apologized, but the guy didn't seem to mine.

As it turned out, he was a producer from Pokestar Studios in Virbank City and wants me to go there to film the next planned blockbuster.

I was then off to Virbank City, set up with an apartment and everything. I even had to catch my own staff of movie helping pokemon.

Dewott! My star for the film itself.

Leavanny and Swadloon! My costume artists.

Vullaby and Pawniard! My villains!

Patrat, Lillipup, Pidove, Minccino, Tympole, Solosis, Woobat, Sandile, Yamask, Vanillite! My background characters!

Stunfisk! My security guard!

Deerling and Alomomola! My caterers and caretakers!

Servine! My special effects artist!

And finally Tepig, the little diva of the group.

I'll probably get more actors like these guys, but they'll do got now. All of my movie dreams were already taking off. Except for one problem….I needed an actress.

The following scenes showed beautiful girls but each one with either pushy hangups or were just plain terrible.

No matter who I auditioned, these girls kept falling flat or were just plain terrible. I was in deep trouble. The movie is set to wrap up by Sunday and I only had 5 days to find my actress. But...I was cool about it.

Odd was then shown groaning as he walked down the streets.

"Damn it! What am I gonna do? This is my big break. Now what am I gonna do?" Odd groaned.

"Please…" someone moaned as Odd looked in an alley. "Please, tell me...do you have food? A piece of bread...maybe a crumb?"

"Uh, sorry but I'm not much for…" Odd said before getting a closer look at the beggar. He was stunned to see it was a cyan skinned girl with a blue and light blue hair and pony tail. "Sonata?"

It was later in Odd's apartment that Sonata was rapidly eating the food that was presented before her, which was just some burgers with fries and a soda.

"So...what are you doing here?" Odd asked.

"Duh. I'm eating the meal you bought me." Sonata said.

"No, I mean...where are the rest of the Dazzlings?" Odd asked.

Sonata stopped for a moment with ketchup on her face. "Oh. Right." Sonata said. "Well, after we lost the Battle of the Bands and lost our amulets, we were left drifting from town to town, world to world. We would go diving through trash for scraps left from food. We'd even argue as we traveled. Eventually, we broke up and went our separate ways. I would have starved to death if it wasn't for you."

"Wow. Harsh." Odd said as he watched her eat.

I know Sonata and the Dazzlings used to be our enemies awhile back, but seeing her starving and poor like this, I couldn't just let her suffer. So, what I did next was a bit of a surprise for me and her.

"Sonata….I'm a director now and...I was wondering if…..you'd like to be the lead in a movie." Odd said.

"Gasp! That sounds….wait, is there singing in it?" Sonata asked.

"None." Odd said.

"Great! I am in!" Sonata said happily as she hugged Odd and jumped up and down with him.

I knew it wasn't going to be easy. I mean, on the first day we started filming.

"I am so excited to be doing this!" Sonata said.

"That's great. Now just look into the camera." Odd said.

"Okay." Sonata said looking at the wall.

"No, I said look at the camera." Odd said.

"Got it." Sonata said looking down.

"Now you're looking at an old shoe." Odd said as she lifted a hand. "That's your hand." She then looked to the left. "That's the guy playing the villain." she then lifted her other hand. "That's your other hand. Do you even know what a camera is?"

"Uh….is it the crunchy small things in bags?" Sonata asked.

"You mean chips?" Odd asked.

"Thanks, I would love some!" Sonata said smiling.

Basically, it was like teaching a 6 year old. But, we eventually pulled through and then...movie night premiere.

Brycenman

The scene opened up to an amusement park where every person and Pokemon were having a good time together and smiling and laughing but not before a man in a mask and green and purple costume was ordering a Pawniard and Vullaby to attack people and attractions.

"Hahaha! Yes! Destroy it all my evil Pokemon!" he said. "Attack in the name of Brycenman!"

"NOT SO FAST!" a heroic voice said as standing on a ferris wheel was Sonata in a mask and costume with Dewott beside her.

"Its...its the hero of justice and heroism! Dewott Girl!" a citizen said.

Sonata and Dewott jumped down from the wheel and while Dewott slashed down Pawniard with its dual scalchops, Sonata gave a kick to Vullaby taking it out.

"Protecting justice, innocence and love everywhere. I am the hero that will always arrive to save the day! I am….Dewott Girl!" Sonata said.

"Gah! How dare you beat my wonderful Pokemon with just one hit each? I swear….I will return, Dewott Girl! You have not seen the last of Brycenman!" the man said before he ran off as the audience cheered.

"No matter where you go Brycenman….I'll be there!" Sonata said as the movie ended.

The audience cheered and applauded as Odd and Sonata took a bow.

That night on the balcony, Odd and Sonata looked out at the stars.

"Well, looks like we're both going places. I'm a big time director and you're a movie star now. So, plan on joining any other big film projects?" Odd asked.

"Yes." Sonata said hugging Odd. "But only the ones you do."

"You know I'll have to go back to my friends some time." Odd said.

"Then I guess I'll never let go." Sonata said smiling as she and Odd looked at each other before sharing a kiss.

Yep. That happened. But I don't regret it. I was officially a director for Pokestar Studios and will be called for more movies in the future. But...besides the new pokemon….got a good girlfriend out of it as well. Well, see ya.

Next time….Rainbow the Sky Trainer


	3. Tale 3: Rainbow the Sky Trainer

We open to the vast and amazing Kalos region, but not as you are familiar to it. We take to the skies above Kalos to see a vast stadium flying high above it as audience members packed the seats and cheered hard.

A camera flashed on as it zoomed onto a familiar rainbow haired girl in a rainbow jumpsuit as she smiled proudly.

"Excuse me uh...Miss Dash?" the cameraman asked.

"Huh? Oh hey!" Rainbow smiled. "You're here to record my story right?"

"Yeah. Its for a sports shoot." he said.

"Well, let's start with me. I'm Rainbow Dash. Currently in High School, in my teens and living life fast and free!" Rainbow said.

"Uh huh. Tell us a little about your training process?" the cameraman asked.

"My process? Duh. You can't face flyers all the time. Sometimes...gotta go for the ones that stick to the ground." Rainbow said pointing to a frog with a bubbly scarf dealing with Talonflame.

"So, you have more pokemon on your side than just your flyers?" the cameraman asked.

"Yep. I got the full six. My main flyers, the ones everyone sees competing in the battles are Talonflame, Hawlucha and Noivern. But my trainers, the other three pokemon that help train them are Frogadier, Sylveon and Absol." Rainbow said pointing to said pokemon who battled against her flyers.

"So, I think I among many competitors wish to know...why did you become a Sky Trainer?" the cameraman asked.

"Well, during my normal thing, there's this guy named Hope who's always complaining about how me and another friend of mine get hurt a lot. He almost pulled me down with his worries. So, I'm hoping he sees this and gets it though his already pretty big head...doesn't matter how many times I get hurt, I'm gonna rise back up no matter what." Rainbow said.

"Rainbow Dash! Please arrive to the flight arena!" the announcer said as Rainbow called her pokemon back and walked out.

On the battle field, Talonflame was going head to head with a Swanna as both bird pokemon soared through the skies at incredible speeds as they battled.

"And Talonflame and Swanna are going neck and neck as we have entered the final battle of the sky trainer championship! Will one of them really take it?" the announcer said.

"Talonflame! Let's wrap it up with Flame Charge!" Rainbow shouted as Talonflame ignited and rammed right into Swanna as the swan fell from the sky as it returned.

"And she has cinched it! With the use of only a single pokemon...Rainbow has won the cup. She has evolved to become the new sky princess of Kalos!" the announcer said as the audience cheered.

"Yeah. My life is pretty sweet. I'm living life to the extreme and I don't plan on letting it go so easily." Rainbow said to herself as she dived off the arena as Talonflame flew down and grabbed her. "I'm gonna fly high….to high five the sky!"

Next time….Applejack, Ranger of Sinnoh!


	4. Tale 4: Applejack, Ranger of Sinnoh

In the rocky mountains of Mt. Coronet, a lone Starly with an injured wing sat on the ledge of a cliff along with an injured Leafeon and Glaceon. As the cliff was crumbling away, a lone Applejack in a red uniform was climbing over on the cliff.

"Hang in there, yall. I'm comin!" Applejack shouted as she inched over as rocks were crumbling as she climbed over. As soon as she grabbed onto the ledge, it crumbled away.

"Nuh uh!" Applejack said grabbing the three as she skidded down the mountain in just her boots and kept sliding down till the jumped and landed with a boom, avoiding the rock slide that was coming behind her. "I just saved yall!"

Next showed Applejack in the forest where she saw a Cranidos and Bronzor being chased by a Houndoom before she stood between them. "Bad doggy!" she said punching it away.

Next it showed a broken bridge as a Kricketot and Croagunk were struggling to stay on the bridge before it broke apart with the two falling far before being grabbed by Applejack who was standing on a rock below. "Whoa! Almost made a big splash, didn't ya?" Applejack said.

Now Applejack was shown inside of an office building where she was surprised to see a Munchlax and Pachirisu eating the food within the fridge. "Whoa. Easy buddies, no need to be chowin down on the nice people's food."

Then, Applejack was in a snowsuit as she was moving through the icy snow of the upper region where she saw a stranded Piplup and Sneasel trying to keep from falling into the icy water below them. Applejack was soon surfing on a small ice floe to get over before she grabbed them and sailed right back over. "There. No need to be swimming in the cold." Applejack said.

Then it showed a volcano where a Snover, Gible and Mime Jr were stuck on a small rock that was sinking into the rising lava. They then saw a stone pillar lowered to them as they ran across it to Applejack who then grabbed them as they slid down the volcano side and landed on a nearby boat. "No volcano venturing after lunch." Applejack said.

Next was a foggy area where a Chimchar and Misdreavus were hive of Beedrill before being cornered. As they were about to be stung, Applejack swatted them away with a large tree trunk as the two looked at her. "Whew wee. We got a real pest problem out here." Applejack said.

Now near a cliff in Celestic Town, a Turtwig and Machop was struggling to keep from falling off a cliff. The cliff soon gave way as the two pokemon fell, but before they could even hit the ground, Applejack grabbed them before they could plummet. "Well, I recon you two ought to be more careful around ledges." Applejack said.

In the deserts of the Survival Zone in the Battle Area, a lone Hippopotas was sliding down in the sand heading for a sand pool, trying to pull it under. It kept trying to escape it before a lasso was tossed around it as it was yanked out quickly by Applejack. "Well, you're a pretty bizarre guy, ain't ya?"

Finally, it showed a lone Flabebe on an orange flower shouting for help as it drifted over Floaroma town before Applejack picked it out of the air. "Well, you're a little far from home in Kalos, aren't you?" Applejack asked as the Flabebe hugged her face.

A week later….

"Well, Miss Applejack, we certainly appreciate the help you've been giving the Ranger Union for the past few weeks." a receptionist said. "But are you certain you want to resign?"

"Yeah. Bein a Pokemon Rangers fun and all, but I got people back home dependin on me for a lot of things. This was just a way for me to get stronger by surviving life threatening situations." Applejack smiled as she took off the jacket.

"Keep the jacket. Consider it a gift from us." the receptionist said.

"Well, thank you very kindly." Applejack said.

As she walked out of the Ranger Base, she was soon come upon by the 20 pokemon she had spent the past weeks saving. "Let me guess, you guys wanna come with me?"

They all shook their head yes as they were close to her as Applejack led them off, all of them willing to help her and her friends after being saved.

Next time..Sunset and the Missing Guardians, Nyan! 


	5. Tale 5: Sunset and the Missing Guardians

On a small boat, Sunset stood at the deck of it with Jibanyan, Komasan and USApyon by her side as they slowly approached the Alola Region.

"Ah. Alola. I honestly didn't think we'd ever come back here." Jibanyan said.

"Neither did I, yall." Komasan said.

"Well, not like we could just ignore what was happening." Sunset said.

Flashback…

"Wait, are you serious?" Sunset said as she was on a video chat with Kukui.

"Afraid its no joke. Hapu called me earlier reporting vandalism near the Ruins of Hope. And when she went to speak with Tapu Fini, she said she felt its presence disappear. Meaning...someone's taken the guardian." Kukui said.

"That's terrible. What about the other Kahunas?" Sunset said.

"I checked with Olivia and Nanu. Same thing. Both Tapu Lele and Tapu Bulu have vanished from their ruins as well. Seems the only one not hit was Tapu Koko and the Ruins of Conflict." Kukui said.

"Then...I guess I'm going to Melemele Island." Sunset said as she took off to a pod.

End Flashback

"According to Kukui, the next place that hasn't been hit should be the Ruins of Conflict, home to the Pokemon Tapu Koko." Sunset said. "So I say we head to the ruins and stake them out." Sunset said.

"Yes! We'll take it to those poachers!" USApyon said.

"Or whatever is going on." Sunset said as the boat soon docked but as soon as they stepped off, their stomachs rumbled. "But first, lunch."

They all stopped by the Malsalada restaurant for a short lunch as they sat in a booth.

"Mmm. So good. I can see why Hau likes these Malsalada things!" Sunset said.

"Yeah. About a good as Chocobars." Jibanyan said.

"So, who do y'all thinks takin all the guardians?" Komasan asked.

"I bet its Team Skull up to more trouble." USApyon said.

"Couldn't be. Guzma disbanded them all after what happened with the Ultra Beasts." Sunset said.

"Well, what about the Aether Foundation?" Jibanyan asked.

"Not them either. They've turned around after the Ultra Beast thing. And Lusamine is still in a coma on bedrest after taking all those toxins from Nihilego." Sunset said. "It could be anyone taking the guardians."

"Its not just the guardians." a voice said as the four looked over to see Gladion looking down at them.

"Gladion." Sunset said as Gladion said down.

-000-

"What? Aether Paradise was hit?" Sunset said.

"Yeah. They took some pokemon we were holding for observation and protection. They also took one of the Null's that were frozen." Gladion said.

"But...I thought Pokeballs didn't work in Aether Paradise." USApyon said.

"They didn't use pokeballs. There were evidences of nets, traps, weapons." Gladion said. "They even took down the security system so we have no clue who took the Pokemon."

"Seems like these guys had their act together when they committed the robbery." Sunset said. "Well, I'll question the ones responsible when I go to the Ruins of Conflict."

As Sunset and her Yo-kai were leaving, a loud explosion was heard even from the city.

"That sounded like it came from the ruins!" USApyon said.

The four of them ran through the island as they approached the ruins to see two men pulling on Tapu Koko who was trapped inside of a net and struggling.

"Stop struggling you stupid chicken." one of them said. "Hey, Trudley, can't we just knock it out?"

"No you idiot. The boss want's any sort of powerful pokemon. And this is the last guardian we gotta collect anyway. So get it loaded in the van and we can go." the other guy said.

"Not on my watch! Come on out my friend! Calling Cadin! Yo-kai Medal, do your thing!" Sunset shouted.

Summoning….Charming!

Alarming!

Boom boom

Walla Walla

Dance Dance

Charming!

"Cadin!" the cicada said.

"Cadin, cut free Tapu Koko." Sunset said.

"No worries! Cicada Cut!" Cadin said slashing at the net as it tore free as Tapu Koko got out and flew off.

"Aw man! Folly, what did you do?" Trudley asked.

"I didn't do a thing. The net somehow came apart!" Folly said before he saw Sunset. "A witness!"

"Yeah. And Tapu Koko's liberator. Now, I take it you two are responsible for the other guardians disappearance as well?" Sunset asked. "Even the attack on Aether Paradise?"

"So what if we are?" Trudley asked as they both drew Pokeballs. "Go Spinarak!"

"Take em down, Whismur!" Folly said as both their pokemon came out.

"Paws of Fury!" Jibanyan said.

"Spirit Dance!" Komasan said as both Yo-kai attacked the two pokemon and took them down.

"Whoa! This girl is no joke. She's got those weird creatures with her." Folly said.

"Hey, we got a secret weapon as well." Trudley said pulling out a pokeball. "Go, Makuhita!"

When Makuhita came out, Sunset was about to have her Yo-kai attack before Makuhita ran at her and punched her.

"Sunset!" Jibanyan cried!

"What's wrong with the pokemon yall?" Komasan asked.

"It attacked her without a second thought." USApyon said.

"Hehehehe!" Trudley laughed. "You wanted to know why we took the pokemon….its so we can make them like Makuhita there."

"This Pokemon….is not normal." Sunset said weakly as Makuhita loomed over her. "No…"

But before it could hit her, a small shape came from the dark and blocked its attacks with a key shaped blade. The light shined to reveal it to be Mickey.

"Mickey…" Sunset said smiling weakly.

"Its the mouse king!" Folly said.

Makuhita attempted to punch once again.

"Holy!" Mickey shouted as a light consumed Makuhita, taking it out in an instant.

"Gah! Return!" Trudley said calling back Makuhita as he and his partner got in the van. "Forget the stupid thunder chicken, we already delivered three of the four, so that should be good enough."

"Yeah. Good logic." Folly said as they drove off in a hurry.

"Got away again." Mickey said as he turned to Sunset and helped her up. "I hope you're okay."

"I'll live. But what was with that Makuhita? It wasn't even afraid to attack me." Sunset said.

"It wasn't a normal Makuhita. All over the worlds, there have been sightings of strange creatures that attack humans without reason or fear. We now know the creatures are actually pokemon, but their hearts, they've been closed with the powers of darkness and evil. They're called...Shadow Pokemon." Mickey said.

"Whoa. So, they're gonna make the other three guardians...and the pokemon from Aether Paradise like that too?" Sunset asked.

"It looks like it." Mickey said. "But, we can't give up hope. They may be numerous, but...I have a feeling a way to save them will come up...somehow."

As the six of them were leaving, Tapu Koko was watching from the trees with curiosity as it followed them.

Next time….The Ninja vs the Knight 


	6. Tale 6: The Ninja vs The Knight

In the darkest of forests walked a person in a cloak with a small green spider like creature riding on his head.

"I can't believe we're really doing this." it said. "But, I have a question. Why did we leave after what happened with the Demon Lords?"

"Because of things with Hope and Jexi. I realize he's only trying to help, but with his strategies and use of more powerful members of the group made me and Marucho feel a bit unwanted. That's why we left. Marucho went back to Bakugan City, but I decided to get stronger by coming out here to train in this forest." the figure said as the wind blew knocking their hood back revealing the figure to be Shun himself. "And I'm coming back no matter what."

"Yeah! So….where exactly are we going?" the spider asked.

"Here, Spinarak." Shun said as he pulled back some leaves to reveal a large hill with massive stone pillars all over.

'Whoa!" Spinarak said.

"Pledge Hill. Its a hill that is said to be home to a powerful knight with long horns." Shun said.

"Knight? Wait, please tell me we aren't here to…" Spinarak said.

"We are." Shun said as a large figure stood tall on the hill as it looked down on them. "The Knight of the Iron Will, Cobalion."

"Human, by venturing into the Forest of Eternity and heading for Pledge Hill, you have come to declare a formal challenge to battle me. Note, if you cannot defeat me, you will be forced to wander the forest continuously until you can defeat me. Are you prepared to accept this?" Cobalion asked.

"Yes. I've been wandering these woods for a while now. I'm more than ready." Shun said.

"Very well. Then let us begin! Iron Head!" Cobalion said charging at Shun.

"Spinarak, String Shot!" Shun said as Spinarak spit its silk at a pillar as he pulled himself and Shun up as Cobalion missed.

"Impressive use of your link." Cobalion said.

"I'm a ninja! Just like Shun! And we always are linked by our friendship!" Spinarak said.

"That's right. But I'm not running away from you!" Shun said leaping at Cobalion as he drew a kunai and charged at Cobalion only for Cobalion to block with his horns.

"You are clever human, but it will take more than clever moves and techniques to avoid my sword." Cobalion said knocking Shun back.

"Looks like the rumors weren't just lies. You really are strong." Shun said as he charged again with his kunai as Cobalion blocked with his horns.

"I believe you humans have a saying for this. Seeing is believing." Cobalion said. "But all you shall see this day is defeat. Retaliate!" Cobalion shouted as he charged into Shun, knocking him into a pillar.

"Shun!" Spinarak shouted as Cobalion grew a large light sword from his head.

"Sacred Sword!" Cobalion shouted as he slashed the pillar clean in two and through Shun who's clothes were torn and he was bleeding on the ground.

"Shun!" Spinarak said trying to shake him awake.

"This battle is over. He has lost." Cobalion said turning around. "Enjoy treading the forest."

"No!" Spinarak said. "If Shun can't fight...I will!"

Shun was surprised to hear that.

"You must know you do not stand a chance against me, little spider. I would flatten you in a minute." Cobalion said.

"I know I don't stand a chance. But, Shun has been working hard so he can rejoin his friends after being shoved off by the newbie Hope. He...he's gonna come back to them….even if I have to give myself up for his dream!" Spinarak said before feeling Shun's hand on him.

"Don't….even think about giving up your life like that." Shun said getting up. "We've been partners since Past Kadic, I'm not gonna lose you like that. We're in this together!"

"Shun…" Spinarak said as both of them glowed.

"So, this link has grown to this level." Cobalion said. "When a perfect link has reached a high enough level, it becomes something incredible….the power of burst."

Shun now stood there in a green suit with spider legs on his back and a helmet that looks like Spinarak's head with a spike on top.

"Let's go this!" Shun shouted as string shot out of his hands as he attacked to two pillars pulling him towards Cobalion delivering a kick.

"Incredible." Cobalion thought as Shun jumped high into the air.

"Let's do this!" Shun shouted as he surrounded Cobalion in a spider web and grabbed it closed. "This is something I saw in the forest, what a stranger with wild white hair and crazed look showed me. He called it a z move, so I'll use it." he shouted as he began spinning. "Savage...Spinout!"

He then tossed the captured Cobalion into a pillar as it collapsed. Cobalion easily got up as Shun prepared to battle again. Cobalion then smiled as he laughed. "You certainly are a powerful young man. Its been a long time since I've battled someone as powerful as you. I surrender and give you this win."

"You surrender?" Shun asked.

"Yes. I can see you are more than worthy. You might even stand up to those Enhanced." Cobalion said.

"Enhanced? What are those?" Shun asked.

"You've been in this forest for a long time, haven't you? A lot has changed since you entered the forest. When you leave, you will experience an entirely different life from the one you left behind." Cobalion said as he went deep into the forest as Shun unfused from Spinarak.

"What does he mean?" Spinarak asked.

"It means we've missed out on a lot of stuff we should know about." Shun said. "But...we can get to that the moment we leave this forest. We're done with training here. Its time to go back."

Shun and Spinarak left the hill and the forest as they entered into a new light that was both a blessing and a wonder.

Next time….Ulrich vs the Battle Frontier.


	7. Tale 7: Ulrich vs The Battle Frontier

The Battle Frontier, a large battle island with seven facilities all across it. And this was coincidentally where one Ulrich Stern had just arrived in.

"The Battle Frontier. This is where I can get strong. Strong with the pokemon I have met and befriended here in Hoenn." Ulrich said as he ventured in.

Battle Factory

Ulrich was battling against a Nidoking with a Sandslash he had rented from the Factory as he battled against Noland, the Factory Head.

"You're doing pretty well with a pokemon you rented." Noland said.

"What can I say...I've gotten good with second guessing!" Ulrich said as Sandslash charged.

Battle Arena

In a dojo like arena, a Heracross battled against an Aggron under Ulrichs command as he battled the Arena Tycoon Greta.

"Your Aggron seems well trained, but does it stand a chance to winning in three turns?" Greta asked.

"We'll just have to see. Iron Tail!" Ulrich shouted as Aggron whacked Heracross.

Battle Dome

In a large dome, two small mouse like creatures known as Plusle and Minun battled against a Charizard and Arcanine, who were being commanded by the Dome Ace, Tucker.

"Hahaha! You certainly are an interesting one. To come at me with pokemon like those two." Tucker said.

"You haven't seen anything yet. Helping Hand! Both of you!" Ulrich shouted as the two were suddenly supporting each other.

Battle Pike

Inside of a large seviper shaped building, an actual sized Seviper was battling against a Donphan that was controlled by Ulrich while the Seviper belonged to Pike Queen, Lucy.

"You were certainly lucky enough to make it all the way here with pokemon like that." Lucy said.

"I don't need luck." Ulrich said as Donphan rolled at Seviper.

Battle Palace

Over the wild like setting, a Crobat belonging to the Palace Maven Spencer as Ulrich battled it with his Sharpedo.

"Your pokemon have shown an amazing sense of trust in you."Spencer said.

"You haven't seen a thing yet." Ulrich said as Sharpedo opened its jaws.

Battle Tower

At the top of the tower, an Alakazam did battle with a Wailord as Ulrich stared down the Salon Maiden Anabel.

"You picked a rather big pokemon for this battle." Anabel said.

"Size isn't everything." Ulrich said as Wailord unleashed a powerful hydro pump.

Battle Pyramid

Inside of this large pyramid, a Sceptile belonging to Ulrich was tired as it battled Regirock, Regice and Registeel all at once as they were lead by the Pyramid King, Brandon.

"You were quite the fool, to come and face me like this." Brandon said.

"You haven't seen anything yet!" Ulrich said as he pressed on a bracelet as Sceptile glowed in light as it came out with a larger tail that it fired at the three.

After the battle, Ulrich was walking out with a case filled with seven golden symbols.

"I did it. I conquered the Battle Frontier." Ulrich said proudly. "Now that I have conquered something like this...I feel like I can go against anything."

Next time...Pinkie's Egg-cellent Adventure


	8. Tale 8: Pinkies Eggxcellent Adventure

We open to a small nursery in Johto where Pinkie Pie was carrying home ten eggs in her arms.

"Oh, this is gonna be so fun! I get to be a mommy to 10 little eggies!" Pinkie cheered as she skipped down the road. But as she skipped down the road, she soon tripped on a rock as all of the eggs she had rolled down a hill. "Oh no!"

She ran down the hill to chase after the eggs down the hill as they rolled along the ground before she saw them roll past a bush. "Oh, come on kids. No need to play hide and seek from me." Pinkie giggled as she poked her head through the bush, shocked to see the eggs had rolled into a ship. But the ship in question was that of the Universal Villains. "My babies!"

"Hey, boss! Just found ten more eggs! Still want omelets for breakfast?" Ian shouted.

"Of course I do." Flux said inside.

"Oh no. Not on my watch." Pinkie said seriously as she slinked back into the bush. She then lifted up the bush as she snuck right through the ships door as she tiptoed across the floor as she peeked in from room to room. The first room she checked was a wreck room with Orbot and Cubot playing Table Tennis.

"Not it." Pinkie Pie said. The next room she opened was a dark room with thousands of tubes with people inside each one.

'Nope. Just a bunch of people sleeping." Pinkie said as she moved on to the next room where it was Flux working on several formulas and documents. "Ian, how are those omelets coming?" Flux shouted.

"Almost time to crack the eggs!" Ian shouted from the room nearby.

"Gasp! My eggies!" Pinkie Pie said as she hurried to the kitchen to see Ian with a frying pan out as well as 16 eggs in a cart about to be cracked and cooked.

"Time for breakfast." Ian smiled before Pinkie charged in and grabbed the egg cart as she ditched her bush disguise. "You!"

"Yeah! No way you're gonna-Whoa!" Pinkie said dodging a kitchen knife.

"I think I found a new item on the menu: Skewered Pinkie Pie!" Ian said tossing knives from the drawers nearby him.

"Yeah! Kitchen battle!" Pinkie said as she grabbed a spatula and countered each knife thrown at her.

"Not bad, but let's put a fork in it." Ian said tossing forks at her.

"I think you mean a pin." Pinkie said grabbing a rolling pin and knocking the forks away.

"You're good. We'll have to...ketchup some time." Ian said squirting a bottle of ketchup at Pinkie as she blocked with a cutting board.

"You know, I really relish our relationship." Pinkie said tossing relish in Ian's eyes.

"Ah! My eyes! They burn!" he shouted as Pinkie ran out with the cart.

""Later, Ianator!" Pinkie laughed.

"Ian? What was that?" Flux asked.

"Uh...your omelets are gonna be late sir." Ian said before the phone rang. "Hello? Who is this? THE VILLAINS SOCIETY!? And you wanna have a meeting with my boss later this week?"

Later at the heroes ship, Pinkie was laughing as small pokemon climbed over her. Not long after she returned, the sixteen eggs had hatched. The pokemon inside were Pichu, Igglybuff, Cleffa, Togepi, Magby, Tyrogue, Smoochum, Elekid, Wynaut, Azurill, Riolu, Mantyke, Bonsly, Chingling, Budew and Happiny.

"Yep. I'm your mommy now. I will love all of you." Pinkie smiled as she hugged them all.

Next time...Aelita and her Perfect Link


	9. Tale 9: Aelita and her Perfect Link

We open to the snow covered northern point of the Sinnoh Region where we see a familiar pink haired girl in a pink colored parka trudging through the snow.

"Okay, I've searched most of the Sinnoh Region so far, hoping to find a Pokemon worth it to be my perfect link. Seeing everyone elses links and how far they've taken them, I figured it would be fun to try and find the perfect partner for me as well. Its true I'll always have Jeremie, Ulrich, Yumi, Odd, William and the Dimensional Heroes, but...I have no real family left. My father is gone and my mother is out there in the worlds somewhere. If I were to find a perfect link, it would be the closest thing I would have to a family." Aelita said to herself.

As Aelita travelled the snow covered area before she heard growling. She turned to see a pack of Mightyena coming out of the snow. She ran as they chased after her. As she looked back, she was imagining them as actual wolves as she ran even faster.

"Of course, there had to be pokemon that resemble wolves here." Aelita said to herself as she ran.

She ran faster and faster before going out to a clearing where the Mightyena soon stopped and then turned away as Aelita stopped running. "Huh? Why are they turning tail?" she asked before noticing a sign "Danger: Thin Ice."

Aelita gasped in terror as the ice beneath her started to crack before it gave way, causing her to fall into the drink as she slowly began to sink. "Not good." Aelita thought as she tried to swim back to the surface. "My bracelet to transform into my Lyoko form won't work if its underwater, and I can't swim up fast enough. I can't believe...this is where it ends." Aelita thought as she started to lose consciousness as she saw a figure swimming at her before she blacked out.

When Aelita awoke, she found herself inside of a small cave with a blanket around her body as well as a small fire. She looked around the cave until she spotted an Empoleon standing up and looking at her.

"You're….an Empoleon. Were you the one who saved my life?" Aelita asked.

It shook its head yes as it presented food to Aelita, which was mostly fish. Aelita just bared a smile as she ate the fish she was given.

Later that day, Aelita had warmed up enough to be able to move on as the Empoleon watched her off. "Well, that Empoleon was certainly-" Aelita began before hearing a twig snap. She turned in shock to see the pack of Mightyena from earlier stalking her. She ran as they gave chase before cornering her at a cliff. She looked at them with fear as they slowly approached.

"No...please get away." Aelita said cowering near the cliff as she saw them as real wolves. But just as one started the attack, the Empoleon that had saved her jumped in the way and caught the Mightyena's Bite attack with its wing before tossing it aside.

The other Mightyena pounced onto Empoleon as it effortlessly fought back against them. Aelita watched in awe as she saw how Empoleon was fighting in order to protect her from the vicious Mightyena.

The Mightyena were soon beaten back as they growled and ran off. Aelita got up as Empoleon looked at her. "Uh...thank you, again." Aelita said bowing to it. "I best be going now." Aelita said as she was walking off into the forest as she looked behind to see the Empoleon following her.

"I guess its developed a parental attachment to me after saving me twice. Well, I came looking for a perfect link and I guess I found it." Aelita said to herself as Empoleon continued to follow her.

Next time...Final Tale


	10. Final Tale

We open to a small run down town where a trainer was collapsing on the ground as a girl approached her with an Espeon and Umbreon by her side. She kicked the trainer before bending down and grabbing the pokeballs off of them.

"Please...not my pokemon." they begged.

"If you didn't wanna lose your pokemon, you shouldn't have challenged Aria Blaze of Team Snagem to a battle." she said walking over to a hover bike as she and her companions got in and drove off.

For those of you who don't know me, my name is Aria Blaze, I used to be a part of this group called the Dazzlings until a no name band beat us with their magic. We were left without magic of our own. We tried to join with Flux's group, but the jerk ended up saying we were losers and laughed in our faces. We were homeless and left drifting from town to town. Eventually, we grew bitter with each other and broke off and went our separate ways. I went to the Orre Region and joined Team Snagem, a criminal organization that steals pokemon from other trainers. Sucks I'm the only girl in an organization full of guys but...that's life.

After delivering the pokeballs to the HQ, Aria soon drove to a train shaped rest stop as she got out with her Espeon and Umbreon.

The Espeon and Umbreon beside me are two strays I rescued from an alleyway when they were younger. I identified with them a lot so we've been together ever since.

As Aria as her two companions were eating inside, they watched as the TV came on.

"Hello and this is Universal News. Recently, local villain turned humanitarian, Amadeus Flux, has just donated 100,000 dollars to a local orphanage to help the children acquire a better education as well as new toys, books and living quarters." a reporter said.

"That bastard….charitable?" Aria said before scoffing. "Yeah right."

"We interviewed Mr. Flux himself and what he had to say was…" the reporter began.

"My fellow people of the universe, I know I have done wrong in the past, but I am doing right now in the present to make up for the evil I have done in the past." Flux said in an interview.

The audience cheered loudly for him as he took a bow. "And this is only one of many charitable acts made by Flux himself. Recently, he's helped reforest barren wastelands into blooming forests, feed the starving masses of many worlds and even helped construct new schools and orphanages. He has gone from villain to hero in a quick scoop. I can safely say he no longer has evil in his heart." the reporter said.

Meanwhile in a different location as Flux and several darkened figures watched the same story…

"No longer has any evil in his heart. I feel sorry….for how stupid that reporter is." Flux said laughing.

"So, I take it these charitable deeds are ways of covering up your still evil roots?" one of the figures asked.

"Indeed. Its a way for a respectable villain like me to avoid going to jail. I've even claimed credit for the Universal Core incident, stopping it and subduing the mimic. But, I doubt the deeds I've done recently are the reason you called me in." Flux said.

"Yes. We'll get right to the point. Normally, we welcome villains who are actually….successful with their evil schemes. But you seem to fail a lot of your plans. But your side projects have both been prosperous and successful. We are interested in giving you a membership. By giving you one, you would receive any info normally restricted to freelancing villains, an endless expense account and complete immunity from being arrested." another of them said.

"Hmm. I imagine there is some sort of catch involved." Flux said.

"Yes. Are you familiar with Amon and the Equalists?" another figure asked.

"That group from Republic City? Of course." Flux said.

"Well their talk about equality for all is really bringing down our name since some villains think they are associated with us. So, we'd like to employ you for an assassination of Amon." one of them said.

"And so we don't know you chicken out, you'll bring his mask as proof you did the deed. Bring Amon's mask as proof of his death and the membership is yours." another said.

"Consider it done." Flux said as all of them joined in an a large evil laugh.

Meanwhile in a mysterious tower, Yen Sid was in his desk as before him stood two familiar superheroes of Paris, Ladybug and Cat Noir.

"Okay, what gives? We were just doing a patrol of Paris when you whisked us here." Cat Noir said.

Ladybug elbowed him. "Sorry. Please, tell us why you summoned us, Master Yen Sid." Ladybug said.

"I'll be blunt. There are dark forces at work all over the worlds recently. This was confirmed when Mickey discovered the Shadow Pokemon being made all over as well as the kidnapping of pokemon deities. It also seems darkness is brewing from the Ginova family as well. Things are looking grim." Yen Sid said.

"We're sorry to hear that sir. But, why call us in?" Cat Noir asked.

"You two have proven to be very well placed heroes and wielders of the Miraculouses. So, I ask you to go out into the worlds and combat these dark forces." Yen Sid said.

"Well, thats flattering sir but...we have double lives, and we don't wanna reveal our secret identities to each other or civilians." Ladybug said.

"That I can remedy." Yen Sid said as he waved his hands as a glow surrounded the two before it faded.

"Whoa. Was that some sort of magic spell?" Cat Noir asked.

"Yes. It is one of a most powerful nature. No matter when you change back, both of you shall still appear to the other as your hero personas, further more, your kwami's will be invisible to the other hero when they come out. Your civilian selves and kwamis can only be seen by the Dimensional Heroes as well as the Hope Squad, since both of them are trusted parties." Yen Sid said.

"And the civilians?" Ladybug asked.

"They will not recognize you at all." Yen Sid said. "Now then, here come the ones who will take you to the first world."

The two heroes looked back at the door in shock when they saw a familiar keyblade hero as well as a duck and dog at the door.

"I'm back!" Sora smiled happily.

Back at the rest stop, Aria continued to scowl at the TV before seeing two people in cloaks approach her. "Mind if we sit down?" the tall one asked.

"Its a free country." Aria said as they sat across from her.

"So, not a big fan of Flux?" the shorter one asked.

"Can't say I am. Met the bastard once and he screwed me and some friends of mine over big time." Aria said. "Now here he is doing "good deeds" while on the side he's making a profit making that Shadow Drug that makes and turns normal pokemon into Shadow Pokemon. He's even got a factory making the drug and the pokemon I mentioned."

"If you hate him so much, why work for an organization that supports him?" the tall one asked.

"Hey, even I need a job. Believe me, I would love to show that bastard up for the pain he caused me, but I don't have a way how." Aria said.

"Snag Machine." the short one said as Aria nearly choked.

"How do you know about that?" Aria whispered.

"We have out ways." the short one replied.

"Fine. Yeah. We made a machine capable of stealing pokemon from other trainers. But there's one right now. I'd love to take it and start taking all of Flux's products away from the trainers and evil groups he's sold them them to, but I'd get caught easily." Aria said.

"Not necessarily. What if we...provided a distraction for you?" the tall one asked showing Aria and her Espeon and Umbreon a bag of explosives as the girl smiled.

Aria soon returned to the base inside of the canyon as she walked right in undetected with a smile on her face as she walked past the grunts.

Meanwhile, up on the second floor, there sat a man with a bolt like mustache and eyebrows and bulging muscles, this was Gonzap, the leader of Team Snagem. He sat there before a grunt approached.

"Sir, I wanted to bring something to your attention. A couple of our boys caught sight of a couple of trespassers outside of the base." the grunt said.

"Trespassers huh? Well, can't let people like them mess with Team Snagem. I'll see to this myself." Gonzap said getting up and heading out.

Outside, inside the wall of the cavern, a Mirapo was situated right into the canyon was as it suddenly glowed bright. Out of it, two familiar figures popped right out. This was the duo of travelers Hope the Victor and Mukuro Ikusaba.

"Whoa. Wild. Wait...where the heck are we?" Hope asked seeing themselves in a canyon opening to a desert like wasteland.

"I don't know. We've been training and traveling worlds for the past 5 months now." Mukuro said.

"Wherever we are…" Hope said. "It cant be good."

"Got that right kid." a voice said as Hope and Mukuro saw grunts in red uniforms marching out with Gonzap behind them.

"Gotta admit, you kids have guts trespassing on our turf, so, if you wanna apologize, I might be generous enough to let you go." Gonzap said.

"Uh…" the two said.

"Hmm? Oh I get it. You're so frightened with fear that you can't move. A normal reaction when they see my mighty muscles. Yes, I am the great Gonzap, but don't worry. I'm not gonna hurt you weak little kids….at least not unless you don't apologize." he chuckled as he twirled his mustache.

"Uh….who are you?" both said as he and the grunts fell over.

"They seriously never heard of us?" a grunt asked.

"Makes sense. We are one region centered." another said.

"Quiet you numbskulls." Gonzap said. "Come on, quit joking kids. I know kids get stupid with fright, but you must know about us. Team Snagem."

"Not in the least." Hope said before stroking his nose with his thumb. "But… I can tell you all didnt come out here to welcome us. Youre looking for a fight?"

"You are trespassing in Eclo Canyon, the territory where our hideout is. According to the bylaws written by me, I gotta stomp you out." Gonzap said drawing a ball. "But apologize now and I'll let you go."

"Whaddya say, Mukuro, should we give em an apology for just arriving in somewhere we dont know?" Hope said.

"It doesn't make sense to apologize for something we had no control over." Mukuro said. "If anything, that muscle bound buffoon should apologize."

"Oh you little stuck up….fine. But we gave you a choice." Gonzap said. "Skarmory!" he shouted calling out a large metal bird.

"A Skarmory?" Hope said before seeing it all black. "And why does it look savage and black?"

"Huh? Ah. So you can see its aura huh?" Gonzap said chuckling.

"What did you do to that skarmory?" Hope said.

"He's done something horrible!" said a familiar voice as Mickey dropped down.

"Your Majesty!" Hope said.

"I know you. We worked with another crime organization called Cipher and they reported seeing you on Melemele Island when they failed to capture Tapu Koko." Gonzap said.

"King Mickey, just what exactly is going on here, what have these guys done to that Skarmory exactly?" Hope said.

"Something horrible. They shut its heart closed and filled it with darkness. They turned it into a vicious fighting machine with no emotion." Mickey said.

"Heh. So what if we did? Pokemon are meant to battle. Wimpy emotions just get in the way. They're our weapons." Gonzap said.

"Youre wrong about that…" Hope said.

"I am? What makes you an expert?" Gonzap asked.

"You think I didnt stop while we were traveling to see everything that my friends from Jexis team have done all over the other regions?" Hope said. "They dints treat them like battle weapons."

Up in the sky, Rarity appeared, swirling and changing outfits.

"First, Rarity owned the master class with affection and timed coordination with her pokemon." Hope said.

Next up was Odd and Sonata doing their movie.

"Then, Odd became a director for his first movie and he got Sonata to star in it, with a pokemon by her side." Hope said.

Third up was Rainbow as she was training with her flyers.

"Next, Rainbow flew effortlessly alongside her flyers, and she may have called me a big head….on live tv." Hope said.

Next showed Applejack as she climbed up a cliff.

"We also saw Applejack risk her life to save pokemon in Danger when they couldn't save themselves. They felt fear and joy when she rescued them." Mukuro said.

Next was Sunset fighting the Cipher troops.

"Even though she didnt use Pokemon, I still watched as Sunset risked her own life to protect Tapu Koko, even when she herself was being beaten down." Mickey said.

Next showed Shun with Spinarak as they left a large hill with Cobalion looking back.

"I know I feel responsible for making some members like Shun leave, but I know they'll always come back." Hope said. "Someday."

Next was Ulrich who looked at all seven collected symbols.

"After Ash, Ulrich Beat the Battle Frontier, which i have heard is impossible to do." Mukuro said.

Pinkie was then seen holding the eggs.

"And Pinkie risked a lot… I think, to keep those eggs from being someone's breakfast." Hope said.

It then finally showed Aelita as she walked through the snow with Empoleon.

"Finally, there was Aelita, who braved the frozen wilderness and the wild in order to find the one partner that she could call her perfect link." Mukuro said.

"So you see, all these tales that were told, they aren't just stories, they're inspirations that pokemon are our friends and not tools." Hope said.

Most of the grunts were in tears as was Gonzap himself.

"In all my years of running this organization, I've never heard something so beautiful." Gonzap sobbed before he put back a straight face. "Shame I still gotta rub you three out."

"Aw damn. It didn't go through." Hope said.

"Well, you did as your heart commanded." Mickey said.

"Ready, Skarmory? Use-" Gonzap began before an explosion went off inside shaking the canyon. "What the?"

"Our base! Someone Bombed it!" a grunt said on the comm.

"How bad is the damage? Gonzap asked.

"Not bad. Its strangely only concentrated on the second floor." a grunt said.

"Second Floor? Why stick with just one floor? What could…." Gonzap thought before he realized. "Of course. All grunts mobilize to the second floor! The bombing's a distraction! They're after the Snag Machine!"

Another went off a figure leapt out on a hoverbike as it landed and skidded before the four of them. Gonzap saw it was Aria with her Espeon and Umbreon.

"Aria? You little…" Gonzap said.

"Stick it down your throat, Gonzap. I quit." Aria said before she drove off away from them with a weird machine on her left arm as she pressed the detonator again as another explosion went off in the base as Gonzap gritted his teeth. He was seething with rage.

"Oh, she made him pissed." Hope said.

"I'll take my rage out on you. Skarmory, Steel wing!"

Skarmory charged in.

"Mickey…!" Hope said, worried.

"Don't worry. Just stay still." Mickey said.

As Skarmory got close, the tall cloaked figure from earlier jumped in the way with fire in their hands. "Fire Wall!" they shouted as a wall of flames separated them from Skarmory.

"What the?" Hope said as the cloak fell off the person. He looked in shock to see it was Sabo.

"Hey. Nice to see you too." Sabo said.

"Sabo? But I don't get it. How are you…" Hope began.

"I'll explain later. We need to go. Your Majesty, Koala and Riku have the ship ready." Sabo said.

"Right. Hope, now's the time to go. We can explain more in my gummi ship." Mickey said.

The four of them then started running as all Gonzap could do was watch them run as he roared.

"Sir?" a grunt asked before Gonzap grabbed him.

"I don't care how you do it, but find us a working ship of any kind on this region. I don't care how long we travel, I will get that Snag Machine back." Gonzap said.

"Yes sir." the grunt said.

On the Gummi ship…

"Okay, so… why exactly are you guys here with Riku?" Hope said.

"Well, I've actually still been stuck in this timeline since the last worlds crisis. You know, with Ouma and Zavok and all that stuff?" Sabo said.

"I thought you were gonna use the mirror to get back." Hope said.

"I tried. But I guess it was one way. I kept trying to force my way through but ended up pulling Koala through and shattering it." Sabo said.

"I found them in that castle when I was making sure no left over Ouma projects were in the works. So, I took them in at my world and they've been helpin me with a lot of stuff around the worlds." Mickey said.

"Yeah. We actually supplied that girl with the explosives that decimated Team Snagem's hideout." Koala said.

"We knew she had a hatred to a certain villain who created the drug that makes Shadow Pokemon and wanted a way to get back at him for brushing her and her friends off like trash." Sabo said.

"And she didn't even know it. Nice." Hope said.

"Anyway, we didn't come just for a sabotage of Team Snagem, I brought us here to pick you up, Hope." Riku said.

"Pick me up? How did you even know I was here?" Hope asked.

"I have ways Hope." Riku said before holding a letter. "This letter….is from our dear friend Korra, telling us...its time to reunite."

"Reunite?" Hope said smiling.

"Right. We left you out of it. Its something we coined together in secret from you. We picked a member to give a location and date. Korra was picked. So the deal was train for 5 months before she would start travelling there and sending out the letters." Riku said. "5 months have passed and the letters are going out. Only seen a few replies so far from the Combat Revue, Team Vashyron, the God Eaters even Titanica. That's all I've seen, but I'm sure we'll see more."

"How did Korra react to getting picked?" Hope asked.

Flashback…

"Yes!" Korra said as she was Water, Earth and Fire Bending all over the area.

End Flashback…

"She took it….pretty well." Riku said. "Anyway, we'll be meeting in Republic City about the same time she's gonna arrive."

"Finally getting around to it, huh? Cant wait to see how Aang's world moved on after the 100 year war." Hope said.

"Yeah. Though...I think I should tell you not all of the members are coming back." Riku said.

"Who left?" Hope said.

"Medaka for one. She's now a member of the School Board now." Riku said. "Precures are going for a quiet life now. Even Viola's left."

"Viola?" Hope said.

"Apparently, her big explosions caused her idol career to sky rocket. Her old manager found her and convinced to get back on the saddle." Riku said.

"Oh. Anyone else?" Hope asked.

"As far as I know, that should be it." Riku said.

"Well, you gotta be happy to be goin back at your pals after so long. I've bet you've been workin hard to get stronger just for their sake." Mickey said.

"Ive been training to be offensive and supportive. Rainbow's right, I got a big head and i take the spotlight. Its my job to lead the team, to suppress it." Hope said.

"Wow. I guess the TV shot she got really inspired you." Riku said.

"Sorta, but i am gonna get her back. I also have some new stuff to show Korra when I see her." Hope said.

"Well, guess all we can do is keep goin to Republic City. All six of us." Mickey said.

"YOure coming with me?" Hope asked.

"Yep. We're all in this together now." Sabo said.

"We owe a debt to the king, so wherever he goes, we go." Koala said.

"And we're good friends Hope. You've given me no reason to distrust you before." Mickey said.

"Riku?" Hope asked.

"Im a member of your team. And… youve helped me through a lot on my path." Riku said.

"Yeah. Were brothers in arms. You may be darkness, and Im light. But we only walk one road together, my brother." Hope said extending a fist.

Riku did the same as did Mukuro, Mickey, Sabo and Koala.

"We walk a road to Dawn." the six of them said.

"So, I guess this makes this the Second formation of your little squad right?" Sabo asked.

"Im gonna have to find some replacements for -" Hope said. "You know what, I gotta stop worrying about replacing."

"Wow. You really did change." Riku smirked.

"So have you. You act more like Sora every day." Hope said laughing.

"What? No I don't." Riku said.

"Well, to republic City!" Hope said as they cheered.

Meanwhile in the lanes between, Aria sat on her bike with Espeon and Umbreon by her side as she rode across the sky while looking a slip of paper that was given to her by Sabo and Koala.

"So, this is my fist hunting ground." Aria said tossing it aside. "I don't care how long it takes, I'm gonna take them all back."

The paper floated in the lanes as it turned to the screen as it read "Republic City."

The End

A/N: Well, my friends. I hope you enjoyed my very first side story and I can say that the wait is almost over. Part 2 begins tomorrow! So, I and Hope hope to see you when we bring you….Dimensional Heroes Adventures!


End file.
